


Just the flu

by Kayama



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayama/pseuds/Kayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just  a schmoopy Wes/Giles ficlette where my boys look after each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the flu

“I asked you a question.”

Wesley stood at the foot of their bed, he moved his hands from his hips to cross his arms in front of his chest. Glaring down at his lover he tapped his foot. “Well?”

Giles glanced down, unable to look up. Fingers were picking at the blanket while he tried to come up with a good excuse. He mumbled something, knowing full well that Wesley couldn’t have possibly understood that. Unless he was a vampire. And if there was one thing Giles knew for certain, it was that his lover wasn’t a vampire.

“Pardon?” Wesley tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Giles, look at me when I talk to you,” he sighed. Good lord, he felt as though he was scolding a five year old. Then again, with the way his lover was behaving, he might as well be.

Giles dragged his head up and glanced at Wesley from under his eyelashes. He winced at the look on his partner’s face. It was quite impressive to look angry, disappointed and exasperated at the same time he thought. “’M sorry,” he mumbled, still picking at the sheets.

“What were you doing out of bed?” Wesley wanted to know. “I specifically told you to call me if you needed anything. You’re sick for gods sake, you could’ve fallen down on your gorgeous yet very stubborn arse.” Pursing his lips, he gave Giles another look.

“It’s just the flu,” Giles tried. “I was just getting some work. I can’t just ‘lay in bed’ all day.” He sighed, and slumped down. Wesley was truly angry with him now. But honestly, it *was* just the flu, and he *was* getting tired of laying about.

“Hmm,” Wesley nodded. “I recall saying something similar not all that long ago.” There was some amusement in his voice as he remembered how Giles had hovered over him back then. Sighing, he moved over and sat down next to his lover. He reached out and ran a hand though the man’s hair, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “If I didn’t get away with getting out of bed then why should you?”

Giles deflated, knowing his lover had a point there. Then again, Wesley was far to careless when it came to his own health. “’M not stubborn,” he mumbled, eyes flicking up at Wesley again. “I just wanted to..”

“…get some work,” Wesley finished, nodding at that. “I know. But you should’ve asked me, love. I’d have fetched it for you. Seriously now, how do you expect to get better if you keep trotting around? Even *I* wasn’t this stubborn.” Looking rather smug, Wesley had threaded his fingers through Giles’ hand without noticing it.

“Hah,” Giles laughed, sniffling a bit. He wiped his nose on his handkerchief and gave Wesley a look that spoke volumes. He thought back at when his lover had the flu. But to his dismay, he couldn’t come up with any examples of Wesley being stubborn. At least not after the first lecture he’d received from Giles when he‘d gotten out of bed. Damnit. He should’ve known better then try to sneak around Wesley, when had that ever worked? And now his lover was looking at him all smug too. Git. 

Shaking his head, Wesley sighed again. “Next time call me alright? Please love? I don’t want you to get any sicker.” Leaning in, he kissed the man’s temple and then captured those soft lips for a short kiss.

Giles moaned into the kiss and then gave Wesley a stern look. “You’ll get sick when you do that,” he said, trying to sound strict. And he was rather put out that he was panting because he had the flu then because of the kiss. Damn flu. 

“I’ve already had the flu,” Wesley pointed out, leaning in for another kiss. “I can’t get sick,” he muttered against those familiar lips. Only when they both needed air, did he pull back, putting his head against his lover’s forehead. “Next time call me if you need anything? Please?”

“Yes, love,” Giles sighed, finally giving in. This was one battle he wasn’t going to win anyway, so why even try. He was to tired anyway, his eyes were trying to close on their own accord already.

Wesley smiled down at his lover, fingertips tracing the features of the man’s face. “Good,” he said quietly. “Now why don’t you sleep a bit, you’re already half asleep anyway.” Pulling up the covers as his lover scooted down, he tucked Giles into their bed.

“Wesley?” Giles voice came, suddenly sounding small and hesitant.

Wesley frowned, and leaned back on his heels to look at the man. “Yes, love?”

“Can...Can I have Rupert?” Giles felt silly for asking, but he wanted something that reminded him of his lover if he was forced to stay in bed anyway. So what if it seemed childes. He didn’t’ dare to look up, afraid to see Wesley laughing at him.

A slow smile spread over Wesley’s face as he reached over Giles to pick up the small teddy bear sitting against the head board on his side of the bed. “Of course you can,” he said softly. Handing the bear to his lover, he bit down on an ‘awwww’ as the teddy bear disappeared underneath the blanket, no doubt to be cuddled in Giles’ arms. 

“Sleep well, my love. I’ll check in on you later.” Dropping another kiss on Giles’ temple, he ran his fingers through the man’s hair, watching his lover drop off into sleep with a smile. Silently he got up and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar. Just in case. He paused in the hallway for a moment and then a grin spread over his face. “Now…where did we put that camera?” he mused, walking to the library where he’d seen that thing last.

After all, if Giles had a picture of Wesley and that damn bear. Then he didn’t see why he couldn’t have one as well.


End file.
